


in the middle of the night

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [32]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Tenko wakes up in the middle of the night and she and Miu share some pleasure.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu
Series: dr: v3 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> i found an old draft and cleaned it up a bit for posting. hope you like it!

* * *

Tenko awoke in the dark with a quiet gasp that immediately was replaced by a tiny moan as she felt the thing once again shift inside her. She quickly became aware of the full feeling inside her once more, and began to slowly grind against it again, effectively trying to start this all over again. After a few moments she let out another moan, intentionally louder than the first in hopes of waking her sleeping girlfriend behind her so they could maybe have a bit more fun. 

The first part of her wish was granted when the slow, deep breathing behind her suddenly stopped, and a groggy voice spoke her name. 

“Tenko? What’s going on?”

Tenko stopped her grinding temporarily, grinning to herself as she thought of what to say to make Miu fulfill her second wish (which honestly wouldn’t be too hard; Miu was usually always down to do something, even if it was the middle of the night).

“Let’s go another round,” was her whispered reply, and Miu immediately understood what she’d been told, making a pleased noise in return.

“Damn, you’re insatiable, Tenko. Get on top and ride it again, since you’re more awake,” Miu instructed, and after a little shuffling their positions had been changed from side lying to the desired Tenko being on top. 

Tenko moaned once she was comfortably seated atop Miu, now having the strap-on even deeper than it had been inside of her when she’d first woken up, and she slowly began rocking her hips again. Knowing that Miu really loved having her in this position, but probably couldn’t fully enjoy it only being half awake, she leaned down and started planting kisses on her sleepy face in time to her slow, gentle bounces on the toy.

Once Miu’s kisses started returning just as intensely as Tenko’s, and a hand had shot up and had begun to gently caress Tenko’s breast, Tenko gave one last kiss to the tip of Miu’s nose before sitting back up. She wasted no more time as she began moving her hips faster, really starting to get into it again.

She felt Miu’s hands settle on her hips, guiding Tenko’s up and down motions as she got more into it. Tenko let out a moan as this helped the strap on to hit a good spot within her, and she tried focusing her aim so it kept hitting her there, before her attention was focused on the few fingers of Miu’s that had migrated to her clit and had begun rubbing, adding to her pleasure. 

“Yes,” Tenko moaned, as the rubbing became more focused. She didn’t stop moving her hips, and gasped when Miu suddenly started thrusting in time to meet her bounces. 

One of Miu’s hands snaked up Tenko’s body, still frantically in motion, coming to grasp one of her bouncing breasts, circling the nipple with her thumb and earning a gasp of her name by Tenko. Miu’s fingers were almost in perfect sync, the ones rubbing her clit and the ones rubbing her nipple, and Tenko was quickly reduced to a moaning mess. Miu smirked in the dark, closing her eyes and taking in the sounds of her girlfriend’s moans. She had a brief thought to tease Tenko a bit by stopping her thrusts into her, but the fact that that wouldn’t work since Tenko was kind of in charge quickly made her forget the idea (there would be time for teasing another time, anyway). Besides, Miu could tell by the way that Tenko was moaning that she was close and didn’t want to deny her of her next orgasm.

Miu opened her eyes again and could just barely make out the image of Tenko bouncing on top of her in the dark; she couldn’t see her face, but knew her eyes would be shut tightly in pleasure, as they did when she was close to orgasm. Her messy hair followed the motion of her bounces, and Miu could feel the way her chest heaved and breasts bounced (the one currently in her hand, especially). 

The little breathless moans emulating from Tenko’s mouth were the topping on the cake for Miu, and it was at this point that she liked to help Tenko over the edge even more, breaking out the secret weapon that both of them adored. Miu switched her hand to Tenko’s other breast, wanting to give the other some much needed attention, rubbing her thumb into the nipple as the fingers on her clit picked up a bit as well. 

“Come for me baby, I wanna hear you scream,” Miu whispered, and that was all it took before Tenko was overtaken by her pleasure once again, screaming as her inner walls clenched around Miu’s fake toy and the white, hot pleasure took over her whole body. Too soon it was over, and once Tenko’s breathing returned to normal, she leaned forward and took Miu into a passionate kiss once again, a thanks for her third orgasm of the night.

Miu broke the kiss after a moment. “You’ve got me all riled up again, time for you to show me some pleasure now.” 

Tenko answered with a quick kiss before she rolled off of Miu, who immediately got to work on removing the strap on from around her hips and handing it to Tenko. 

“That’s fair,” she agreed quickly, taking the strap-on from Miu and beginning to put it on herself. “Now, move, on your hands and knees.”

The assertion from Tenko caused Miu’s mood to switch, and she obeyed. Once Miu was on her hands and knees, Tenko wasted no time in climbing up behind her and placing her hands on Miu’s hips, slowly pushing into her. Miu let out a long moan as Tenko did, her eyes rolling from the pleasure as she slowly got used to the fake dick inching its way inside of her.

“Does it really feel that good even though all I’ve done is enter you?” Tenko asked once she was fully inside of Miu, who nodded.

“You know I love it when you fuck me like this,” Miu replied. Tenko wasted no time in beginning to thrust her hips. 

“Oh gods yes, faster please, Tenko!”

Tenko leaned forward, pressed over Miu’s back as she kissed the back of her girlfriend’s neck. Her hands moved up to around Miu’s chest in an almost hug, her nimble fingers beginning to fondle her perky nipples, making Miu let out more little pants.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Tenko asked teasingly, and Miu quickly moaned her affirmation. Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting too much longer, Tenko’s thrusts increased once again. Miu practically screamed from the pleasure, and soon the only sounds were Tenko’s little grunts, and Miu’s much louder pants and moans.

“Oh Tenko, don’t stop,” Miu moaned. “I’m almost there!”

Below the noises from both girls is the sound of their bed’s headboard banging into the wall, but neither care in the moment. The bed’s creaks in time to the thrusts was almost loud enough to be annoying, but like the headboard, it was ignored for the insane amount of pleasure from both parties.

“Oh fuck, Tenko, I’m gonna come,” Miu whined after only a few short moments, throwing her head back a bit. “I’m gonna come all over this fake dick!”

Tenko leaned in and kissed Miu’s neck again, before moving her mouth to Miu’s ear. 

“Yeah? Oh Miu, come for me,” Tenko replied huskily, as her hands squeezed Miu’s breasts tightly; later they would find perfect marks there, but Tenko would make them all better with a few tender kisses. 

Miu let out a moan of conflicting pleasure and pain, but it was enough to push her over the edge. She screamed as she came, and her fingers gripped the bedsheets in what was probably the best orgasm of her life. Tenko continued thrusting quickly as Miu let loose a few loud curses, wanting to make sure this orgasm was the best as she could make it for her girlfriend, before Miu’s moans turned into little pants.

“T-that’s good,” she managed between pants, and Tenko took it as the cue to stop. Planting one last kiss on the back of Miu’s neck, she slowly slid out of her, getting one last, little moan from Miu. Once Tenko had pulled completely out, Miu closed her eyes and collapsed onto the bed, the aftershocks making her shiver delightfully even though it was the middle of summer. A moment later Tenko was laying next to her, sans strap-on. 

“Holy fuck, that was perfect,” Miu said with a sigh. “Thanks for waking me up for a fuck.” 

Tenko nodded. “Are you ready to try to sleep again now?” 

“Yeah, we probably should,” Miu said, settling in. 

The girls slept peacefully through the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
